


Always the Quiet Ones

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shibara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibara/gifts).



Title: Always the Quiet Ones  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Kidnapping, Hints of violence and noncon.  
Pairings/Characters: Cliffjumper/Thundercracker  
Notes: For shibara.   
  
Cliffjumper came out of recharge in stages, and with much protest. He felt like slag, and his processor felt muddled and heavy...as if Bruticus had stomped on him. And maybe he had. He remembered the battle, the confusion, then a roaring overhead before everything went black. His optics finally came online after what seemed an eternity. They focused on the room around him, and suddenly wished he couldn’t. It would have been better for his piece of mind.  
  
Lifeless optics stared back at him, from long dead faces. Six dead minibots hung from the wall, like so sort of morbid trophies. Cliffjumper would have scrambled away, but to his alarm he couldn’t move. A keening sound came out of his throat, and for once the fearless minibot was anything but.   
  
“So glad of you to finally join me,” A voice came from the other end of the room. Cliffjumper craned his neck to see who it was, half expecting Shockwave---there had always been rumours---but no it was....a Seeker. The quiet one. It took him a moment to put a name to the face. Thundercracker.   
  
“I’ve been wanting to bring you here for a long time.” The Seeker said, moving close, “I do hope you are more cooperative than my past guests, I would really hate for this to end THAT way.” The Seeker said, and then he was too close, looming over the minibot.  
  
Cliffjumper’s optics darted from Thundercracker, to the dead husks on the wall. For once all acidic retorts died on his glossa. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening, but it was.   
  
Thundercracker leaned in, catching the minibot’s lip-plates with his own. It was punishing and hard, the Seeker did not let up until he left Cliffjumper’s derma’s bleeding energon. The Blue mech smiled, glossa flicking out to lick it away. “They won’t even come looking for you.” He murmured against Cliffjumper’s cheek-plates. “I left them a body.” He smiled, and nodded to an empty spot on the wall.   
  
“So...we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
